1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk changer device and a disk holding method that allow for holding a plurality of disks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disk changer devices that can hold a plurality of disks including a compact disk (CD), a digital versatile disk (DVD), “Blu-ray Disc (BD) (Registered Trademark)”, and so forth and that can select a desired single disk based on an operation performed by a user have been known.
The above-described disk changer device that can hold the plurality of disks has a configuration that allows for transferring a predetermined disk from a holding section including a plurality of table-shaped objects (hereinafter referred to as disk tables) having at least one section in which the disk is held, the table-shaped objects being stacked on one another, to a drive that can reproduce the disk when the predetermined disk is reproduced. Through the use of the above-described configuration, the disk changer device changes (exchanges) disks, reproduces the disks, records data onto the disks, and so forth.